1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for containing and charging an unmanned vertical take-off and landing (VTOL) aircraft and, more particularly, to a post-type apparatus for containing an unmanned VTOL aircraft, which is configured in the form of a post and is provided with equipment capable of charging an unmanned VTOL aircraft in a state in which the unmanned VTOL aircraft has been contained in the apparatus, and a method of containing and charging an unmanned VTOL aircraft using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the utilization of unmanned VTOL aircraft in dangerous areas has increased, it is expected that the field of commercialization of unmanned VTOL aircrafts will further expand in the future. For example, it is expected that the utilization of unmanned VTOL aircrafts will increase in order to perform crime prevention, local patrol, traffic information collection. Therefore, there will be an increasing need for equipment for containing and charging an unmanned VTOL aircraft.
Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2013-0122715 discloses a conventional technology for containing an unmanned VTOL aircraft. This technology is configured in the form of a container vehicle that can move in order to charge an unmanned VTOL aircraft.
However, for an unmanned VTOL aircraft operating within a fixed area, it is more efficient to fixedly install and operate an apparatus for charging and containing an unmanned VTOL aircraft at a specific location, than to use moveable vehicle-type containing equipment. That is, since an unmanned VTOL aircraft that operates to perform crime prevention, local patrol, traffic information collection with equipment for containing and charging an unmanned VTOL aircraft, which is located at a specific location and contains and charges an unmanned VTOL aircraft, is required.